Kind Words of Advice
by yukihime211
Summary: 18 years have passed since the Lovely Complex Gang once graduated. A few of the fun loving friends have always stayed together, while others have lost touch with them. Join their kids as they enter the harshness and pleasures of high school. OC's wanted!
1. Oc Submission Sheet

**Hi everyone! Yukihime211 here. Well, I was bored and I had this idea of making an OC based story. I wanted to see if I could make this happen cuz it looks like none of my fav. stories have updated in forever. I'll be trying to take your OC's and keeping them as much in character as possible. I've noticed there wasn't an OC story for the next generation of the Lovely Complex crew and decided to give it a whirl. (Sorry if I'm mistaken and there actually is.) **

**I'll be adding my 2 OC's in so sorry folks but Risa and Otani are already taken as the parents. Feel free to choose from the other canon ****characters as the parents though. I'll probably only take about 10 characters five girls and five boys as the "main crew" but feel free to send in students, teachers, rivals ect. ect. **

**The story will generally take place in high school. I'll update as soon as I have enough people. Although, I might only do a few chapters unless I get feedback. If I do update, it won't be regularly as I already have story going that I MUST update regularly plus school and stuff. But that doesn't mean I'll throw this aside. Well, here's the little bio thing so you can submit your OC. Thanks. ^-^**

**

* * *

****Examples:**

Name: Kanna Otani

Age:15

Gender:Female

Birth Date: April 18

Height:5'0

Looks: She has transluscent and well cared for skin, hazel/golden eyes, and her hair is a light brown that is slightly wavy past her waist. She wears a white headband and has bangs that fall a bit below the eyebrows. Hour glass figure.

Personality:A bit like her father as she can be clueless when it comes to things like love. She is rather on the serious side and takes offence easily. Tends to keep her thoughts to herself, unless it has to do with fashion and cute things which sends her off into girly-girl mode which leads her to be more talkative. She is slightly klutzy.

Parents names:Otani Atsushi and Otani (Koizumi) Risa

Sibiling(s):Hiroshi (older brother)

Likes:Fashion, reading, singing, and kittens.

Dislikes:Slobs, her height, and running. Umibozu *gasp*

Phobia:Lygophobia (fear of darkness)

Health Issues:Gets sick easily since her immune system is low.

Best subject:literature and home ec.

Worst subject:P.E.

Hobbies:Styling hair, karaoke, and star gazing.

Love interest:Open

Other:She thinks her brother is way too overprotective. Oh, did I mention the two of them are twins?

Name: Hiroshi Otani

Age: 15

Gender:Male

Birth Date: April 18th

Height:5'9

Looks:Slightly tan and toned, light brown hair in Kazuki's style (La Corda D'Oro) brown eyes. Usually has a few scrapes since he plays sports.

Personality: He's a happy go lucky guy with a serious sister complex. Only ever serious when guys come on to his little sister. He enjoys sports and lives life to the fullest without much care in the world. Sometimes acts like a stalker.

Parents:Otani Atsushi and Otani Risa

Sibling(s): Little sister Kanna.

Likes:Video games, racing, and playing basketball.

Dislikes: Homework, cleaning his room, nags and rainy days.

Phobia:Snakes

Health Issue:Healthy as can be. No health issues.

Best Subject:P.E.

Worst Subject: Math

Hobbies:Track, hiking, gaming and messing with little sister.

Love interest:Open

Other:Thinks his sister is a little too uptight and should be more open once in a while.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birth Date:

Height:

Looks:

Personality:

Parents:

Sibling(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia:

Health Issue:

Best Subject:

Worst Subject:

Love Interest:

Other:

* * *

**A/N Well, I'll start working on the first chapter right now as I wait for you guys to send in your OC's.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

**Whoo! Took me long enough. Well here is chapter one. It might be a bit graphic and it is also my first fighting scene. So sorry if it doesn't turn out too good. Well I got my first oc submitter which will be semi-introduced in this chapter. Enjoy. Oh and it's my b-day so please send in nine more OC's Please. T-T Sorry this isn't a new chapter just a semi edited version of the 1st chapter. Sorry. But still. I wont post until I at least get one or two OC's submitted. Send through PM or Review. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my own oc's. Sorry about having Risa and Otani slightly OCC.**

Chapter 1

Family Meeting

The sound of stomping shook the house as a giant rampaged through. Her cherry colored tresses were a tangled mess and her robe was slightly disheveled. Eyelids still heavy with sleep. As she made her way to the bathroom, she came upon a gnome with light brown hair fully awake and just making his entrance towards her destination. Her eyes darkened as she pushed him aside.

"Get out of my way, you midget," she commanded.

The gnome with his dark eyes furrowed his brows. He wore a pair of striped pajamas and a white t-shirt. He attempted to push her aside, but failed miserably.

"I was here first, ya' Amazon!" he screeched.

The banter went on for a while which could be heard through out the neighborhood. Yet the neighbors were used to this. An elderly woman across the street from the Otani's just smiled and watered her plants happily.

The room's door across the bathroom creaked open slightly where a petite girl in pink flannel pajamas stood dumbfounded. She rubbed her right eye and looked up at her bickering parents.

Her light brown hair was placed in twin tail braids and fell almost past her waist. Her wispy bangs were slight matted and almost fell past her eyes. She blew at them slightly.

"Could you two please give it a rest? Honestly, you act like a bunch of Kindergarteners," she breathed.

Her father gazed down at her and crossed his arms as he pointed his finger towards her mother.

"She started it," he muttered.

The girl crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't care who started it. How long have you two been married? Really daddy, is this any way a teacher should be acting. What if your students were to witness this? Hm?" she questioned.

Her mother snickered with pleasure, yet that only lasted a few seconds as her daughter took this the opportunity to set her straight.

"Don't be so keen on laughing mom. If you wanted to use the bathroom, you should have woken up earlier. I mean, dad's always way up before you are, so he should have the right to go to the bathroom without being called names," she reprimanded.

The two looked down in disappointment, but immediately they realized something.

"Hey! We're the parents here!" they exclaimed.

The daughter smirked.

"Nori-tsukkomi," she pointed out.

Risa Otani, aka the giant laughed happily. It was the last day of vacation before her little girl would go off to high school. She looked up at the ceiling dreamily as she thought of her younger years. Atsushi Otani looked up at his wife in her "daydreaming" state.

"Ew. Not cute," he commented.

Ah yes, the loving couple had gotten married and even produced a kid. Although that didn't change their clashing personalities and how they treated each other. Sure they could be lovey dovey at times, but Risa wasn't the nicest in the morning. What can she say? Old habits die hard.

Risa glared down at Atsushi and looked at her daughter for morale support.

"Kanna-chan! Daddy is being mean to me," she pouted.

Kanna Otani shook her head and turned away from her children at heart parents.

"Don't drag me down with you mom," she replied.

Her golden eyes flickered with a sense of teasing.

She closed the door behind her as she proceeded to get ready for the beginning of the day.

The door across the hall opened to reveal a taller than average young man in uniform. His light brown hair had been combed back in an attempt to look..."professional" A wide grin passed through his face as he walked over to his parents. His dark brown eyes shone with excitement. A few scrapes adorned his hand from a hockey game he had been sucked into a few days back with the neighbor kids. His complexion was slightly tan and he looked like he worked out a bit.

"Mornin'! It's great weather to start the day," he commented.

Atsushi stared on blankly, as Risa bit her lip to control her laughter. That only lasted a bit as she could no longer hold it in.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Hiro-kun! Ahahahaha!"

She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Atsushi sighed and looked up at his son. Yes, looked up. Ah how irony works wonders in the world.

"Ah...Hiroshi. You do realize that school doesn't start until tomorrow..." trailed off Atsushi.

Hiroshi Otani:15

height: 5'9

A gullible idiot.

Hiroshi cocked his head and walked back into his room to check his calendar. Silence rung as Risa and Atsushi waited for their son to come out of his room.

* * *

Half an hour later...

The disheveled heap, aka Risa had finally become fully awake as she placed her shoulder length red hair in a ponytail. She hadn't aged much since she got out of school. The only real mark of her age were the laughing marks around her lips. She had changed her hairstyle from the usual thin straight length to one with side swept bangs and slightly layered to give it some volume. She was attired a business suit. Yes, the stylist was actually dressing professionally. But anyway, she was making breakfast for the family of four.

Atsushi Otani sat at the table reading the newspaper with his spectacles. He was attired in a cotton press shirt and black pants. A few lines of age sprinkled on the corner of his eyes and his once shaggy hair was closely cropped. His baby face was clean shaven.

Kanna bounded down the stairs looking like the cute little girl her mother always wanted to be. Kanna's hair was cascading down to her waist in wavy curls and the make up dabbing her face gently. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue polka dot blouse.

If Papa, aka Atsushi wasn't careful, his little girl would be snatched from his grasp and into the arms of a boy with raging hormones.

Risa glanced over at her daughter as she placed a traditional Japanese breakfast in front of her husband and daughter. She smiled and planted a sweet kiss on the top of Kanna's head. She sat down beside her husband and ate her food along with them.

As for Hiroshi, he had barricaded himself in his room saying something about defeating the final boss in some game he found in his mom's old box of junk.

Kanna glanced over at her father in curiosity as she ate her food. He raised an eyebrow in questioning in the middle of biting into his rice.

"What's up kiddo?" he questioned.

Kanna scooped up a bit of rice with her chopsticks and it entered into her mouth. She mulled about what she was going to say as she finished chewing and gulping down her food.

"What's with the suit?" she questioned.

He grinned and stood up from his seat.

"Well, the superintendent was so proud of how well I ran my classes, that there has been some talk of promoting me from a third grade teacher, to the fourth grade teacher," he explained proudly.

Kanna rolled her eyes and sighed. She finished the last of her breakfast and stood from her seat to clean up her dirty plates. Risa squealed with excitement.

"That's great At-chan!" she exclaimed.

She engulfed him in a bear hug. Atsushi cried out in surprise. Kanna rolled her eyes as a sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"Is that really so exciting?" she wondered.

After washing her dishes, she walked to the living room where her library books were set. Next to the books, was her semi-decorated pink shoulder bag. She placed the books inside and walked towards the door.

"Kanna-chan? Where are you going sweetie?" questioned Risa.

Kanna pointed at her books, which immediately clicked with the parents. A frown crept from Atsushi's lips. With skill, he sent a text message to Hiroshi. About 40 seconds in, the door upstairs slammed shut and pounding steps closed in on the final few. Hiroshi stood at the end of the stairwell wearing nothing but sweatpants and a wife beater.

"You going to the library, sis? Lets go together!" he said a little too much enthusiasm.

Kanna stared at her elder brother for a good minute until she glanced over at her parents. Atsushi sighed and buried his face in his hands. Risa on the other hand just glanced over with slight amusement and felt a warm feeling come over her.

"Hiro-kun, you know how I love you right? Well honey, I'm just going to say it again. You are just too cute!" she squealed.

She threw her arms over her son. It was rather shocking to think that he had surpassed her height of 5'8. Hiroshi blushed and walked back upstairs to change. Atsushi shook his head.

"Honestly, Risa. Don't encourage him. That's one of the reasons he's so scatterbrained," muttered Atsushi.

* * *

Kanna glanced at her cell phone in a bored manner.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" she thought to herself.

She sighed in annoyance and sat on the couch.

"Might as well watch some TV," she said out loud.

Surfing through random channels, she stopped at the news.

"Good morning Osaka! I'm your anchorwoman Hikari Hanazono and the time at hand is 8:00 am. Clear skies are expected today to stick a round for a while, but don't take my word for it. Motomiya-san, take it away!" she chirped.

Hiroshi dashed down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. In his hand, he had a blue jacket and in the other he had a pink one. Kanna shook her head and took the jacket from him.

"Let's go," Kanna insisted.

Hiroshi grinned and saluted his little sister.

"Aye, aye captain!" he chirped.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. How can you have so much energy this early in the morning?" she wondered out loud.

He shrugged and waved at his parents.

"See ya' later!" he called back.

* * *

Risa smiled as her two children fled the house. With a wide grin, she looked at Atsushi accusingly.

"The ol' text 'n run technique, hm? Aren't you being a little too over protective. You've brainwashed Hiro-kun into being way too defensive when it comes to Kanna," noted Risa.

Atsushi crossed his arms indignantly and then threw them up.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Kanna doesn't hold a candle to Hiroshi's strength. If we leave her on her own, who knows what could happen," he explained.

Risa just shook her head. She glanced at her wristwatch and sat beside her husband. She slid both arms around his shoulder.

"See ya' later At-chan. Work's a callin'!" she exclaimed.

She kissed him firmly and he kissed back tenderly. Yes they had their differences, but they loved each other nonetheless.

"Bye," he called as she left the house.

He picked at his breakfast quietly and decided to use this time make an action plan for school tomorrow.

* * *

Kanna and Hiroshi walked along the sidewalk side by side, sending members of the opposite gender blushing. Both were quite the handiwork in their eyes.

Kanna glared over at Hiroshi as he glared at any guy he thought was looking at his sister.

"Is that the only reason you detached yourself from that game just so you could annoy me?" she questioned.

He looked away and whistled innocently.

"What do ya' mean?" he wondered out loud.

She crossed her arms over her chest and just sighed.

The two walked quietly for the next fifteen minutes until they came across a rather empty street.

A small group of teenage boys surrounded a rather lanky looking boy. Standing at 5'4 his hair was about neck length and a reddish brown color. His complexion was peaches and cream. He was attired in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt under a black jacket.

Kanna looked over with a worried expression but knew that it was none of their business. Hiroshi felt the strong urge of helping, yet he had a duty to protect his sister.

The two slowly were about to pass them when one of the teenagers which what seemed like the main guy spoke up.

"Hey punk! I'm talking to ya'!" the guy exclaimed.

The boy looking to be 15 or so glanced over with a bored expression.

"What do you want?" he questioned in a rather annoyed tone.

"Everything was fine and dandy until you came along and ruined my life," he sneered.

The boy looked with half lidded eyes.

"How could I have possibly done that?" he questioned sarcastically.

The group shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the leader.

His face was bright red and his fists were clenched together. He looked up with scorn.

"You asshole! Thinking you're so high and mighty, so let me refresh your memory. You stole my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

The boy just shrugged and sighed. He cocked his head slightly and a frown adorned his face.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend left you. Blame her she's the one who came onto me," he observed.

The leader's face was going purple.

"Then how is it that I saw you two kissing?" he exclaimed.

The boy shook his head and sighed.

"Are you deaf? Didn't I just explain to you that she was the one who copped a kiss from me and confessed her 'true' feelings?" he questioned.

The leader snapped and held up his fists with his mind set on beating him to a pulp.

"That's it! You're gonna get what's coming to ya'!" he roared.

He snapped his wrist and with great exertion and threw it at him.

Hiroshi glared as Kanna gasped.

"We have to do something!" she insisted.

Hiroshi nodded and ran towards them, only to stop in his tracks when he saw the boy simply move a few millimeters and saw the fist barely graze him.

The leader looked down in shock.

"WHA-" he began.

The boy glared and punched the leader right in the gut. The leader fell to his knees in pain, yet rose slightly.

The others glared at the boy and at once all of them attacked.

Kanna screamed and buried her face in Hiroshi's chest.

Hiroshi watched in awe as he saw the boy take on all of them with determination.

"Hi-yaaa!" he cried as he flung a few guys over his shoulder.

He side kicked a few in the face sending a few teeth flying. Many more charged in his direction, yet he set various punches at lightning speed and sent them sprawling. Various cracking noises echoed the empty street. Broken ribs, noses and arms sickeningly cracked. Once again, the leader went for another punch, only to have his hand caught between the boy's thin hand.

"I do not wish to continue this meaningless fight any longer," he explained.

The leader glared and spit in his face. A dark shadow loomed on the boy and the grip on the leader increased considerably until the blood stopped rushing to his hand. Panic filled the leader's eyes.

"LET GO!" he cried out in tortured pain.

The boy would no longer show mercy. He heatedly began pounding the crap out of the leader as the followers watched in horror. With a final blow to the head, the leader passed out. Uncontrollable rage filled the boy's dark colored eyes as he tauntedly glared at the others.

"Who else wants a piece of me?" he demanded ferociously.

The others whimpered in fear and dragged away their leader's unconscious body to the nearest hospital.

Hiroshi looked on with a bit of admiration, but mostly fear. How could such a small person have so much power?

Kanna looked at the blood caked sidewalk and felt her knees tremble. Horrifying shock over came her body. She looked at the boy with wide eyes. Her pink backpack fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The boy looked away from the fleeing gang and snapped in the twin's direction. He glared.

"What are you looking at!" he demanded.

The two scuttled away hoping to never see that boy again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Library Incident

**Hi! Yukihime211 here! ^-^ Well now I officially have five characters. But only one new Oc will be in this chapter sorry. I'll get more in detail at the end. Its rather short, but that just means that there will be faster updates.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my own oc's. Sorry about having Risa and Otani being slightly OCC.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Library Incident

Kanna and Hiroshi entered the library cautiously. Hiroshi had managed to retrieve Kanna's backpack from the mini war.

A low hum traveled around the rather empty building. Kanna dropped off the books and greeted the librarian.

"Good morning, Fujiko-sensei," she whispered.

The thin, elderly woman bowed slightly and smiled. Kanna was her most frequent visitor ever since the girl was eight years old.

"Good morning to you as well, Kanna-chan," greeted the Librarian.

Hiroshi shrugged and yawned with boredom. He slunk over to a table and skimmed through a magazine. He had a feeling they'd be here a while.

***111

Risa smiled as she walked towards a young model with long black hair.

She fixed the blouse and smiled.

"Looks great Emi-chan," she complimented.

The young model grinned deviously and flipped her hair.

"But of course. Would it be anything else? I mean I'm the one wearing it after all," she explained.

Risa smiled nostalgically as she nodded and looked around her.

"I feel like I'm having a case of déjà vu. She's a lot like...Mimi. Whatever happened to her?" she wondered.

The girl looked at Risa vacantly and arched her perfect brow.

"What's up Otani-san?" she questioned.

Risa shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing! Sorry I totally spaced," she explained.

Emi shook her head and shooed Risa away.

"I'm ready for my close up," she teased.

Risa shook her head. That was where their similarities ended. Although they looked similar, the two had very different personalities.

Atsushi strolled along the neighborhood as he made his way to the elementary school not but a few blocks away. He was rather content as he whistled softly and looked up at the excellent weather. He knew it was going to be a great d-

"Kya~!"

Atsushi yelped in pain as he crashed into a mailbox. He rose from the ground and a tick mark appeared at the base of his forehead. He marched over to a crowd of fawning fan girls.

"Hey! What's the big idea disrupting this peaceful neighborhood?" he questioned.

The girls paid no mind and crowded around a young man with a dazzling smile. Atsushi shivered as his body alerted him of something he felt before some where. But where...

He was tall, which was a given and he seemed to bask in the glory of all the adoring females. There was a cocky aura about him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Atsushi turned and walked away. Though after walking a few yards, the conversation was still audible as the young man was starting to sicken him.

"How are all my wonderful little lambs doing today?" he cooed.

Utterly disgusting. The name clicked immediately.

"Haruka Fukagawa..." he growled.

Though the boy was no older than 15 so it couldn't possibly be him. He wondered what that jerk was doing now? Atsushi shook his head. He hadn't heard from him since Risa and him first got married.

Haruka was "devastated" though Atsushi would say otherwise. The day before the wedding he pitched a fit, but when the day finally came and the words, "is there anyone who believes that these two should not be joined in holy marriage if so, speak now or forever hold your peace." Haruka was silent.

Atsushi felt annoyance wash over him as he thought of all the torture that he had suffered under Haruka's presence. Always aggravating him about his height and trying to come between Risa and him. Though he had to admit, sometimes it was kind of fun hanging out.  
***111

Kanna walked along the rows and rows of books scanning them for anything that could entertain her as well as a couple fashion magazines. As she passed the D section of the books, she immediately spotted one she had missed the last time she visited the library. She smiled and outstretched her arm to grab it. A frown adorned her face as her fingertips could barely brush the shelf the book was located.

The shelf was tall, she gave it that, but she would not give up until she reached for that specific book. She stood on her tippy toes and still she could not reach. A small vein popped on the back of her head. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms. She would not let her anger get the best of her.

She counted to ten and decided to take a different approach. She hopped up and down in an attempt to grab a hold of the book on her own, yet to no avail. Suddenly, a male hand easily plucked the book from the shelf. Kanna, looking slightly annoyed turned to see a guy with chocolate brown eyes and short curly light brown hair. Her wore a pair of jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He grinned down at her and winked.

"Here ya' go babe. Don't hurt yourself," he teased.

Kanna snatched the book from him and nodded.

"Thanks. But I could have easily gotten it myself," she muttered the last part to herself.

He nodded and looked her up and down. There was a puzzled look on his face.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" he questioned.

She cocked her head and took a good look at his face, yet her mind drew a blank.

"Sorry. I don't think so," she answered.

He came closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes and grasped her chin. He lifted it slightly.

"Then how about we get to know each other a little better. My name is Haruhiko. What might yours be?" he purred.

Kanna observed his features and had to admit he was very good looking. Though he was invading her personal space bubble. It was only a matter of time until his senses would kick in.

A dark shadow loomed behind Haruhiko. Haruhiko involuntarily shivered and felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly he turned around and looked up to see a scowl across a guy a good two inches taller than him.

Hiroshi looked down at Haruhiko with disdain and grabbed Kanna's hand. He pulled her behind him and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing to my sister, buddy?" he demanded more than questioned.

Haruhiko chuckled and pulled out a card which he promptly handed over to Kanna.

"I'll be expecting your call. Let's have a cup of coffee sometime and then we can finish where we left off," he offered.

He waved and left the library where he left a speechless Hiroshi. Kanna just shook her head and pulled her big brother along.

"Come on Hiro. I've got all the books I need. Its almost lunch time and I need to pick up some groceries," she explained.

He complied and glared in the direction Haruhiko had gone.

"I don't like that guy. Why were you with him in the first place?" he questioned.

Kanna sighed and shook her head.

"Will you stop that! Look. I didn't exactly invite him to do that. He just helped me get my book. Though I don't see why. I could have easily gotten it myself. Just because a bit shorter than average doesn't mean I can't do things on my own," she grumbled.

Hiroshi sighed and patted her head. Ever since he hit puberty, Kanna had become very sensitive about her height. The two used to be exactly the same height and for a while people believed that they would end up just like their father. Though he had gone through a growth spurt and she remained at her short stature of 5'0.

Since then, everyone kept saying how odd that was since the stereotypical twins would be about the same height.

Kanna frowned and handed her card and books to the librarian to scan. She pushed away his hand crossed her arms.

"Here you go Kanna-chan. Should I expect you sometime next week?" asked Fujiko.

Kanna shook her head as Hiroshi began fidgeting and kept staring at the double doors.

"Probably not for a while. Since school starts up soon there will probably be less time to come visit. Though I'll try," she explained.

The librarian nodded and waved as the two left the building. Hiroshi sighed in relief. Just as they were out of view of the library did Hiroshi dare to speak.

"Geez. I thought we'd be there forever," he explained.

Kanna rolled her eyes. Her brother was such a kidder.

"You exaggerate. We were only there for a few hours, "she pointed out.

Hiroshi whistled cheerfully as Kanna stood beside him reading and walking.

***111

Risa arrived home a little after 1:00pm cheerfully humming the tune to one of Umibozu's latest songs. His son had also gone into the music industry and was following in his father's footsteps. She remembered the first time she had met the little guy.

She and Otani were going around on their free day at hotspots where Umibozu senior had visited. The school trip where she had first been rejected. Things were slightly awkward since then and just as they were about to go back to the meeting spot, she had lost her red purse.

In hot pursuit they searched the area only to run into their idol. He was holding her purse with a grim look on his face, yet turned out to be a nice guy. They soon met his wife and son who look about four years old.

Risa was set on giving up on Otani but changed her mind after listening how Mrs. Bozu had gotten together with her famous husband. If it weren't for that, the two probably would have never gotten together later on.

He was adorable and looked fairly similar to Umibozu, though had his mother's hair. Lately, people that would never listen to hardcore music were starting to convert.

She neared the house where she saw a figure stand in front of her house while looking fairly suspicious. She slowed her pace and looked down.

"Uh, can I help you?" she questioned.

The young boy looked over with a stern look on face. He had hard light blue eyes and hair a reddish brown color just below his collar bone.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She looked on with shock and tried her best to move on.

"I should ask you the same question," she muttered.

He scanned the area in search for someone.

"That doesn't concern you," he explained.

She crossed her arms. Her temper was slowly flaring.

"How so? Aren't you the one standing in front of my house?" she asked.

He looked at her with surprise.

"What? Does Otani-san hire a maid or something?" he wondered aloud.

Her hands were balled up in fists and she shook her head.

"I'm his wife," she informed.

His eyes widened.

"YOU are Risa Otani. I would have thought he would have married someone shorter," he scoffed.

Risa looked on with her mouth agape. Her temper, as usual took the best of her. Temper really doesn't know a thing about logic.

"Excuse me, little twerp but this is my house you're standing in front of, so I suggest you beat it before I call the cops on you," threatened Risa.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Hey. Where's your husband? I have something I need to give to him," he explained.

She plastered a fake smile and outstretched her hand.

"He's not in right now. But you can just drop it off with me," she explained.

He shook his head.

"I'd rather not. You seem the type to lose things easily," he noted.

She scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Listen buddy. I don't know your family situation, but don't you think you should show some respect to your elders?" she demanded.

He looked at her patiently.

"I don't even know you. So why should I respect you?" he wondered.

Risa felt her face flush red with rage. She could no longer sustain herself.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

***111

"Oomph. This is heavy. Why did we have to buy so much food?" complained Hiroshi.

Kanna glanced over from her book and looked up at her brother. He comically held about four bags filled to the brim with groceries. Two in each arm and was making it rather difficult to carry.

"Because. We need to stock up after that one party that was thrown a few weeks ago. More than half of it was used for that remember?" she recalled.

He grumbled quietly to himself.

"Oh don't be such a baby. We're only a block away," she explained.

Hiroshi frowned and looked down at her.

"Easy for you to say. How come you're not helping?" he asked.

She smirked softly.

"Payback," she explained.

As they neared their house, they heard arguing coming in that direction. Kanna looked down at her watch.

"Did daddy get off work early?" she wondered.

Their mother's voice then pierced the area.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

The twins rushed over to their mother's aid and saw what was causing her anxiety.

A familiar looking boy stood there with a poker face as if he had nothing to do with it. The adolesence's faces looked on in shock and realization.

With recognition, the three shouted at the same time,"You!"

"You're that guy from last time," noted Hiroshi.

The boy arched his brow in disdain.

"No duh, Sherlock," he replied.

Kanna stood near her brother in slight fear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The boy turned to look at their mother.

"So, these are the Otani's. Huh. I didn't even know he had kids," he commented.

The way he was talking, it was almost as if he knew them.

"How do you know our dad?" asked Hiroshi.

Risa glared over with her arm protectively around Kanna.

"More importantly, what is it you want to give to At-chan? That's the reason you came, isn't it?" questioned Risa.

His features immediately transformed into sadness. He bowed his head and wrung his hands together.

"At-chan. That's what she used to call him," he whispered.

Kanna cautiously left her mother's protection and moved closer to the boy.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

He looked over and pulled back with alarm.

"Stay back!" he ordered.

She flinched and sidled back to her brother.

"Why are you acting so volatile? We're just trying to help!" exclaimed Risa.

He just shook his head.

"I don't need your help. Here," he said as he flung some keys.

Hiroshi easily caught them and examined them with confusion.

"What's this?" he asked.

Risa and Kanna looked at the keys with curiosity.

"They look like...house keys," informed Kanna.

The boy nodded and directed his gaze on the unvacated house beside theirs.

"My mom wanted to give that house to her first love," he explained.

Risa searched her memory for anyone fitting that description, but there were too many that came to mind. The boy shook his head.

"Need a hint? Well what to expect from a stupid cow," he answered.

Risa's eyes widened.

"Mimi Yoshioka? You're her kid? I should have guessed by the way you treated me. How is she? I haven't seen her in years," she explained.

An overcast of foreshadowing fell over his face, yet he looked up with determination to say the words.

"She's dead," he whispered.

* * *

**Ohhh cliffhanger. Anyway, back to what I need to say. So, sorry for those that submitted Oc's and haven't appeared. There's a reason for that.**

**I have three oc's that were submitted by different people which have the same parents AKA Nobu and Nakao.**

**I really like all of the characters and I'm not going to discard them just because of that.**

**So I was wondering if it was okay to make them all siblings? I might have to change their ages a bit but all of them will be in high school.**

**Please Pm me or leave a review with your answer. I'll understand if you don't like the idea and I'll get more into detail once I have everyone's answer. Thanks. ^-^**

**Oh. BTW I still need 5 more Oc's. 3 more boys and 2 more girls.**


	4. Chapter 3:Friendships,Rivalries and more

**Hi! Yukihime211 here! ^-^ Well here is chapter 3. Most of the characters are introduced and the rest will be introduced in the next chapter. sorry if its short. Well, I guess Merry Christmas. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my own Oc's and the plot. As the others belong to their rightful owners. Sorry if the canon and your characters are a bit ooc. It will take a bit for me to get them perfectly. **

Chapter 3  
Rivalries, Friendships, and Misleading Information

"What?" Risa cried out.

The twins looked on with curiosity. They had never met this so called "Mimi" and were rather curious.

Hiroshi walked over to his mother.

"Whose Mimi Yoshioka?" he voiced.

Risa snapped out of her reverie and sighed heavily.

"She was your father's childhood friend and neighbor," she explained.

The boy turned and walked away silently as the others were too into their conversation. Kanna looked over with concern.

"Hey, wait!" she called out.

The boy turned around and cocked his head over at the girl.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Kanna sighed and bowed slightly.

"Thanks for delivering the keys. But, we never got your name," she called out.

He smirked and turned away with a slight wave as his only answer.

Risa walked beside her children feeling quite shell shocked. Hiroshi patted his mother's head in comfort.

"It's okay mom. I bet that guy was just pulling your leg or something," insisted Hiroshi.

Kanna looked back and sighed. Those hurtful eyes were so sad and sincere. It wasn't possible that he was lying.

She looked down at the golden keys and outstretched them into the sun. They gleamed against the sun slightly.

"Hey Kanna-chan! Come inside," called out her mother.

She nodded and ran inside curious about the boy's whereabouts.

* * *

***111

Atsushi arrived home as the sun was setting. It was vaguely silent when he arrived and he entered the kitchen where he saw Kanna cooking dinner. He looked around puzzled.

"Hey, Kanna-chan. Where is everyone?" he questioned.

She sighed and set the food on the table.

"Hiro-kun is in Mom's room. She's feeling kind of depressed for some reason. You can ask him for the details though," she explained.

He just shook his head and walked to his room.

Muffled sobs echoed the room as Risa had buried her face in a pillow. Hiroshi sighed and tried his best to comfort his distressed mother.

Atsushi crossed his arms and looked on with wonder.

"Hey. What's with the water works?" he questioned.

Risa looked up with puffy eyes and snot trailing down her nose. He pulled back in alarm and walked to the best stand where a tissue box was located.

With embarrassment, he handed her the entire box.

"Here. Clean up your face a bit, then you can tell me," he explained.

She nodded and blew her nose loudly. Atsushi shooed Hiroshi away.

"Hey Hiroshi. Your sister needs your help setting up the table," he commented.

Hiroshi nodded and left his parents to discuss what had just occurred.

* * *

Birds chirped happily as the sun rose for the start of a new day. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom outside and several people were out and about heading for work and such. The Otani's were no exception.

Kanna walked out of her room dressed in a red pleated skirt and a white long sleeved button shirt with a cute red bow tied around her neck. Her black vest securely over her shirt. Her socks also an identical color as her vest. She placed her light brown hair in a high ponytail.

Hiroshi exited his room wearing black pants with a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black jacket. A red tie securely tightened around his neck. His brown hair gelled back in an attempt to look "mature" yet as usual the simple minded boy was oblivious that it just looked plain ridiculous.

The twins bounded down the steps in time to see their mother at the table as her usual happy self. It was almost like she had completely forgotten about yesterday's ordeal.

"Good morning my wonderful children!" she chirped.

A sweat drop formed at the back of Kanna's head.

"You okay Mom?" she questioned.

She nodded cheerfully and placed a half cooked meal on the table. Hiroshi heartily dug in.

"Diz iz gweat!" he said with a mouthful. (translation: This is great! aka horrible sense of taste.)

Kanna picked at the meal detecting broken shells in the rice omelet. She pushed the plate away and sighed.

"Suddenly, I'm not feeling too hungry. I'll just grab an apple and be on my way," she decided.

Atsushi strolled down the stairs and sat down to eat in a deadly gaze. Dark circles were evident under his eyes. He sat there much like zombie and ate the thing Risa called food.

Kanna cringed as she heard eggshells being chewed. Without hesitation, she pulled away the plates from the two boys and disposed of them properly. In only about ten minutes, perfectly crafted rice omelets were placed in front of her father and brother.

Kanna made her mother sit at the table as she served her the meal she had prepared.

Something was very off with her parents. As for Hiroshi, he was just being a weirdo. As she ate her apple, a knock on the door alerted the family. Kanna smiled knowingly and stood from her seat to answer the door.

The door swung open to reveal a young man around 16. He was Susumu Nakao. With dark brown hair in a semi spiky manner, and kind dark brown eyes he looked very much like his father. He stood at an average height of 5'6. Wearing the high school uniform just like Hiroshi, he looked down at Kanna.

"Morning, Kanna-chan. Ready to go?" he questioned.

She looked up at him and smiled naturally.

"Morning Susumu-kun. We'll be ready in a few. Hiro-kun is just finishing breakfast. Come on in," she explained.

He walked in and greeted Risa and Otani. Hiroshi, now finished with his meal, stood from his chair.

"Yo, Susumu!" he greeted.

Susumu nodded and grinned.

"Hey Hiro. Let's get going," he replied.

Kanna grabbed her backpack and glanced sideways.

"Bye Mom. Bye Daddy," she called out.

The two waved as one looked like a zombie while the other was over the top peppy. The three walked out of the house with two feeling that Risa and Otani were out of sorts as the other looked on without a clue.

Hiroshi stood to the right of Kanna as Susumu took the left side. She looked up and scanned the area.

"Where's Rei-chan?" she questioned.

Susumu sighed and shook his head.

"She didn't want to get out of bed today even though she begged me to wake her up. Said she wanted to go to school early to check out the track meet. I had to drag her out of bed to get her there on time," he explained.

Kanna smiled as Hiroshi looked on with confusion. She shook her head as they neared their next destination.

"In other words, at school," she translated.

Hiroshi nodded in understanding. Arriving at a rather expensive looking house, a young man standing at 5'7 walked out of the house. He was their senpai as he was entering his third year in high school. He had shaggy black hair and a pair of glasses framed his blue eyes. The handsome youth was known as Kenji Suzuki.

"Hey ya' Ken!" greeted Hiroshi cheerfully.

Ken nodded in his direction as he grabbed his black messenger bag.

"Morning guys," he greeted cool like.

The trio then became a quartet as they headed in the direction of the high school. Ken smiled lightly. He rather enjoyed hanging out with his friends.

"Read any interesting books lately?" questioned Kanna.

He thought back for a while and nodded. Kanna waited expectantly for an answer.

"Oh. It was about a track star," he explained vaguely.

Kanna sighed and decided to drop the case. Hiroshi nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, guys! I heard there's a soccer team just starting up. Why don't we go check it out after school?" he questioned.

They arrived at the school to find everyone rushing to look for their class roster.

Kanna groaned inwardly. This was going to be tough. The downer of being short.

As they guys were deep in their conversation of sports, she attempted to push through the crowded area.

Being bumped and jostled like a rag doll, she grunted and gasped as she was feeling rather battered.

"Oof! 'Scuse me!" she exclaimed though was drowned out by the noise around her.

A pair of hands came from out of nowhere and pushed her forward. She cried out in surprise and fell into a boy's arms. She looked up to see the curly brown hair and immediately the name came to her.

Haruhiko Fukagawa. He smiled down at her and steadied her.

"I see that my charms have brought you into my arms. Literally. But before we start anything too serious, how about giving me your name?" he asked.

Though she was grateful he helped her, she could help but feel annoyed at his narcissism.

"Kanna Ota-" she began.

Though like a bull on a rampage, Hiroshi pushed through the crowd with his friends in tow. The three then stopped in their tracks in time to see Haruhiko still holding onto Kanna.

Hiroshi's blood boiled as Ken looked on with confusion. Susumu was shocked. There was a slight tug inside him that made him feel...slightly irritated?

"Kanna has a boyfriend?" questioned Ken.

Hiroshi shook his head and both he and Susumu glared at Haruhiko.

"Get your hands off my sister!" he exclaimed.

Susumu tugged at Kanna's arm and pulled her away from the flirt.

"Ah. Yes the elder brother. Always there to ruin the moment," he muttered.

Hiroshi clenched his fists. Kanna annoyed, smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's enough. You don't want to get in trouble on the first day of school do you?" she demanded.

He hung his head low and shook it.

"No," he whispered.

Haruhiko looked on with a touched look. The four walked away as the flirt looked on.

"What a sweet girl. I'll look forward to meeting her soon if fate should accept it," he commented.

He turned and looked at the roster.

"Now if only I knew her last name..."

**

* * *

**I have an opening for two more girls and two more boys. The parents taken are Risa and Atsushi, Nakao (can't remember his first name at the moment. ^0^') and Nobu, Mimi and her spouse, Haruka and his spouse, and Chiharu and Ryoji.

Everyone else is open as parents.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunited?

**Hi! Yukihime211 here! I'm so sorry._ My stupid laptop just died on me with all my information on Chapter 4. T-T I only needed like a few more paragraphs to finish too. So here's the next chapter. Its not the best but its something, right? I still need three male's and one female to fill up the main characters. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my own Oc's and the plot. As the others belong to their rightful owners. Sorry if the canon and your characters are a bit ooc. It will take a bit for me to get them perfectly. **

Chapter 4

Clowning Around

Kanna and Hiroshi trailed Susumu towards their designated classroom. Class 1/2-A. The room was sprinkled with kids here and there as the first and second year students had to share the same classroom. Not because of budget, simply because the school didn't have enough students to make into a classroom. (I'm making this up as I go along. But this is the only way I could think to have the Nakao siblings in the same class. Its a lot easier that way.) Hiroshi took his seat in the middle with Susumu sitting on his right. As for Kanna, she took the seat in front of them.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled into their seats. The teacher walked in and bowed slightly she went on to explain the usual about doing well and class. Generally what everyone hears from their teacher on the first day of school. Whist taking attendance, the door burst open and a girl with dark brown curly hair in a bun with caramel colored eyes and tan skin walked in. She stood at about 5'4 and looked pretty athletic with a grin on her face. Age 15 1/2 and also Susumu's little sister.

"Hold everything! Rei Nakao has entered the building. I repeat, Rei Nakao had entered the building! Thank you, thank you. Please no autographs," she joked.

A few students chuckled while Susumu facepalmed. He shook his head in annoyance.

"Thank you for that entrance...Nakao-san. But I suggest that will be the last time you disrupt my classroom," informed the teacher.

She blushed slightly but laughed heartily. She skipped over to Kanna and sat beside her.

"Hi ya' Kanna-chan! Fancy meeting you here," she greeted.

Kanna nodded softly while burying her face in a fashion magazine.

"Hi to you too Rei-chan," she exchanged her greeting.

Susumu tapped Rei's shoulder.

"Pst. Keep it down Rei. You don't want Sensei to get even angrier at you, do you?" he asked.

She frowned slightly and stuck out her tongue. She turned around and continued talking to Kanna.

Susumu scowled with annoyance.

"Why that little...Why do I even** try **to help her out," he muttered.

Hiroshi patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Let her have her fun. I mean that's what little sisters are like," he assured.

* * *

Kenji entered class 3-A and tried his best not to stand out. A few girls glanced over at him and giggled as they fawned over him. He blushed slightly and took his seat on the second chair of the second row. He pulled out a book an buried his face in it and read quietly before class started. A sparkling aura then overtook the room.

A group of girls walked in with the leader coming from the back. The room fell silent and a few boys looked on with love stricken faces.

The girl was 5'4 and had wavy shoulder length blonde hair with bright green eyes. She was fairly thin and pale, yet managed to be quite busty. She was oozing with confidence.

"Oh! Hi girls. This is great! We're in the same class again this year," she said cheerfully.

The other nodded and chattered up a storm.

"So, how was your summer?" a girl asked.

The girl, by the name of Nami Maitake smiled.

"My parents and I went on a trip to France. It was **Très Bien!" **she cheered.

She glanced over at a timid girl wearing glasses.

"So, how'd it go with that one boy you liked?" she asked.

The girl glanced inconspicouisly at Kenji.

"Ah...He turned me down," she mumbled.

Nami looked on with shock.

"Really? Why, you're such a pretty girl. Well, maybe we need a little work on boosting your confidence," she decided.

The girl nodded and smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks," she replied.

As they continued to chatter, Nami scanned the area where boys were looking her way. Well, with the exception of one guy reading a substantial book. She walked over and tapped his desk.

Kenji looked up and blushed slightly.

"Hi," she chirped.

He nodded.

"Hello..." he mumbled.

She waited for more, but decided the only way to get him talking was to take the initiation of doing something.

"I'm Nami Maitake. What's your name?" she questioned.

Ken rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"Kenji Suzuki," he greeted.

Her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Oh that's so cool! My dad used to know your parents when he was a teacher. It's so great to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

He nodded slightly.

"Cool," he answered.

She looked at him vacantly.

"Say...you don't talk much do you?" she noted.

He blushed and was about to answer, when her cell phone began to ring. She waved goodbye and flipped her cell phone open to check her text message.

* * *

The bell rang as lunch arrived. Everyone walked to the cafeteria where they met up with Ken. Rei waved enthusiastically.

"Hi Ken! Over here!" she called out.

He nodded slightly and walked over. Everyone sat at a table and set down their tray or lunch bag. Whilst Hiroshi was gorging on a hamburger, Kanna was taking small bites of her spagetti. As for Rei, she had her cheeseburger with everything on it beside her with french fries, an apple juice cup, milk, and an orange. She ate heartily. Susumu just had a regular hamburger and took his time eating. Ken ate spagetti and absently picked at it.

This went unnoticed by Susumu.

"Hey, you okay Ken?" questioned Susumu.

Kenji looked up.

"It's nothing," he answered.

The others looked up from their food in curiosity.

"That mean that it is **something**," Kanna pointed out.

He blushed slightly.

"Spill," commanded Susumu.

Ken sighed and nodded.

"Well...It's this girl," he began.

Everyone's ears perked up slightly.

"Did I hear right? Did you say...GIRL?" asked Hiroshi.

He nodded.

"She said her name was Nami Maitake,"he answered.

Rei cheered.

"Oooh. Is she cute?" she asked.

He blushed and Susumu looked on with amusement.

"So, Nami. You like her?" he asked.

He blushed.

"Well, I just met her," he mumbled.

Susumu grinned lightly.

"Hm...I see," he responded.

A tall figure whizzed into the cafeteria and looked on at the twin's table.

"What the-," began Hiroshi.

Haruhiko stood before them with a slight smirk. He glanced over at the girls at the table.

"Hello ladies. Care to join me for lunch?" he asked fliratiously.

Rei blushed slightly and looked down with embarrassment.

"Ah...welll...er...fine it is! I-I mean!" she stuttered.

She took a big bite out of her cheeseburger and looked away. Kanna glanced up from her meal.

"Sorry, we're kind of busy right now. Though maybe next time," she explained.

Haruhiko looked on with shock and laughed lightly.

"My skills must be getting rusty. Well, if you're not inclined to move, I'll join you," he decided.

He set his tray and sat beside Rei. Hiroshi looked on curiously and annoyance.

"You like him or something?" he asked Rei bluntly.

Her face flushed lightly and Haruhiko smiled widely.

_"I just met him! Ah! Guys make me nervous,"_ she thought.

"Well, why don't I introduce myself to those that don't know who I am. I'm Haruhiko Fukagawa first year class 1-B," he inputted.

The guys looked on at the intruder like he was an idiot.

"Listen, buddy. You better not try anything on my little sister, 'cuz there will be consequences if you do," threatened Hiroshi.

Kanna irritated used the back of her arm and thrusted it into Hiroshi's stomach he of course looked away annoyed. Though it really didn't hurt him that much.

"He's Hiroshi Otani and I'm his twin sister Kanna Otani. We're both first years," she explained.

Haruhiko's eyes brightened with awe.

"Otani? Does that mean your mom is Risa and your dad is well Otani?" he asked.

The two nodded slightly.

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

He grinned as if he had solved the mystery of a life time.

"My dad used to have this huge crush on your mom. No wonder you looked familiar," he said looking at Kanna.

She looked on boredly.

"So it seems," she noted.

Haruhiko smiled and glanced on the others, waiting to hear their names. Susumu frowned and sat up a little straighter.

"Susumu Nakao, second year, and that mass of blubber is my little sister Rei Nakao. First year," he greeted.

Rei looked at him and glared.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" she cried out.

It was true. She wasn't. But that didn't stop the fact that siblings always try to push their buttons.

Ken bowed lightly.

"Kenji Suzuki. Third year," he answered.

* * *

Inside an elegant mansion on a hill, the light blue eyed boy was in his personal gym. He wore a white karate suit with a black belt looped around his waist. His short reddish hair pulled up in a small ponytail. Sweat dripped lightly from his face as he continuiously pounded on a straw dummy.

"Hai-ya!" he cried out passionately.

He did a spin kick and hit the dummy square on the face.

The door to the gym open slightly and a maid with thick black hair walked in with a cordless phone securely on a red pillow.

"Michi-sama. Your father is on the phone," she informed.

Michi scowled and grabbed a towel from a rack and patted away the sweat. He snatched the phone from her grasp. She looked on expectantly and his scowl deepend.

"Well, get out!" he commanded.

The maid squeaked and left the room. He blantantly took the phone and placed it on his ear.

"What?" he asked.

On the other side of the phone a deep voice coughed slightly.

"I see you're doing well, daughter," he noted.

* * *

**Dun Dun dun! Turn's out Mimi had a daughter! Did I have you fooled? Well just a heads up the others don't know she's a girl so whenever I'm reffering to her with the others, she will be called he. Kind of confusing no? It took me three days to write this again, so I'm glad. ^-^ Anyways, just a heads up. I started a forum where we can rp as our characters in the lovely complex section and if you can't find it, check out my profile. Well, Our members are almost complete. so send in your oc's for minor characters and there are only about four spots for the main left. As above three boys and one girl. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6:Calling you Out!

**Hi! Yukihime211 here! Sorry for the long wait, well here is chapter five and no new characters are brought out at the moment... T-T Don't worry they'll show up gradually. But for now please enjoy this chapter. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot as some characters belong to their rightful owners and Lovely Complex belongs to Aya Nakahara.**

**Chapter 5**

Calling You Out

Haruhiko smiled and nodded.

"Glad to meet you all," he answered.

Haruhiko and Susumu mumbled while Ken nodded. Kanna rolled her eyes at the guy's attitude and Rei smiled. The cafeteria doors opened as Nami walked into the lunch room chattering with her friends.

"Well of course the coral pink is a lot nicer than ruby red with your complexion," she commented.

The girl nodded as Kanna's ears perked with interest. Another person that was just into fashion as she was. Nami looked over at Haruhiko and smiled.

"Hey Haru-kun!" she called out.

Hiroshi glanced at her with confusion.

"Girlfriend?" questioned Susumu.

Haruhiko stood from his chair to greet Nami.

"Hey, Nami!" he called out with a smile.

Nami smiled and hugged his arm lightly.

"Hey, so how do you like your first year in high school so far?" she asked with curiosity.

She smiled and introduced herself to the gawking group.

"Hi! I'm Nami Maitake. So, how do you know my second cousin?" she asked.

The others looked on with confusion.

"Second cousin? How's that work?" asked Hiroshi.

Kanna rolled her eyes seemingly uninterested.

"That means that their parents are cousins," she explained.

He nodded in understanding.

"Ooh," he said.

Haruhiko chuckled.

"It's going well," he explained.

She smiled and waited expectantly for the others to greet her.

Kenji looked away and absorbed his attention by eating his food. Rei smiled.

"I'm Rei Nakao! Nice ta meet'cha," she greeted.

Nami smiled.

"Susumu Nakao," Susumu greeted while glancing at Kenji with a sly grin on his lips.

Hiroshi grinned.

"Are you an upperclassmen? Well, nice ta' meet'cha! I'm Hiroshi and this is Kanna," he said while pointing his thumb at her

She looked up quietly.

"Charmed I'm sure," she muttered.

She wasn't trying to be mean, she just wanted to eat in peace.

Nami just smiled.

"Oh, you guys must be busy eating. Heh, **Sorry 'bout that**," she said.

Hiroshi looked on blankly.

"What?" he asked.

Susumu shook his head.

"You need to brush up on your English there, buddy," he muttered.

She giggled softly.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

The others gave the okay and she sat down.

"So! Are you all first years? I bet you're excited about the start of the year," she said with a smile.

Rei stifled a giggle and Susumu gave her a warning glare.

"Actually only Kanna, Hiroshi and I are first years. My brother over there is a 2nd year," she explained.

She nodded with understanding.

"Really? Well as your senpai, please don't hesitate to come to me for advice," she said cheerfully.

The bell rang, signalling for the end of lunch.

"It was nice meeting you, but it looks like class awaits," said Haruhiko as he stood up from the table.

He winked at the girls and went off with his groupies trailing behind him. Nami just shook her head and smiled.

"He'll never change. Well, I must be off! **See ya' later**," she said with a wave and left.

Susumu turned to Kenji with a smirk.

"So, That's Nami Maitake? Well isn't she just a perky girl. You're taste in girls is pretty eccentric," he drawled.

Kenji flinched and blushed.

"N-no, it's nothing like that. I-I mean, I barely met her," he said.

Susumus just looked on not believing him.

"Of course not. That's why her very presence got you flustered?" he teased.

Kanna sighed and shook her head.

"Just drop it Susumu-kun," she said softly.

He glanced over at her and just shrugged.

"I was just telling him what is clearly visible to me," he said.

Hiroshi finished he last of his meal and threw it away.

"Well, enough about that, off to class!" he proclaimed.

Rei saluted him.

"Aye, aye Captain!" she chirped.

Susumu and Kanna just rolled their eyes as Kenji nodded.

* * *

Michi frowned with annoyance as she changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. The call with her father was less than wonderful. She donned on her jacket and stormed down the stairs, looking for something to relieve her anger.

"Stupid old man. He only ever calls me when it benefits him and never to ask for my well being," she muttered.

One of the maids flinched at the noise.

"Michi-sama, where are you going?" she inquired.

Michi glared at her.

"That is none of your concern, so just leave me alone!" she barked as she stomped towards the door and slammed it shut harshly.

The maid just held on to her chest with her heart beating considerably faster with fear.

"That girl is going to be the end of me," she said and walked up the stairs to clean.

Michi stood at the door, hearing every word. A pained expression fell across her face, but she quickly hid it. She scowled and hailed a taxi, wanting to get as far away as possible from that stupid mansion.

* * *

After school...

Rain began pouring outside, making the athletes of the group depressed.

"Are you serious? Right when I was getting so stoked for the try outs," pouted Hiroshi.

Rei, Kenji and Susumu nodded with agreement. As for Kanna, she was grinning ear to ear.

"Great! Now we can go home. Hm...some nice hot chocolate would go great with this weather," she said.

The four stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" asked Susumu.

She blinked and looked at the others.

"Of course I am. You know how much I **hate** sports," she deadpanned.

They all sighed.

"Come on Kanna-chan, you've got to at least give it a chance!" chirped Rei.

Kanna just looked at her.

"You realize that your tricks are no match for me. I **have** given sports a chance. But do you want to know what that got me?" she asked.

Rei looked on while cocking her head.

"What?" she asked.

Kanna just shook her head.

_Flashback..._

_A little girl with her shoulder length light brown hair in a high ponytail stood in the soccer field in her yellow uniform. Beside her, was a girl with short curly black hair in pigtails. She grinned back at the serious looking girl._

_"Ready for the most fun you'll have in forever?" she asked excitely._

_Kanna just shrugged._

_"I guess," she mumbled._

_On the other side, was the green team,which consisted of a little boy almost the spitting image of Kanna, except his hair was way shorter. It was her twin, Hiroshi. Beside him was a boy that looked very much like his father. It was Susumu, Rei's big brother._

_"Hey Kanna-chan! Ready to get you butt whooped?" mocked Hiroshi._

_Susumu jabbed Hiroshi's ribs and shook his head._

_"Be nice. You're supposed to be the big brother, not the other way around," he said._

_The whistle blared and the game went on with the boys leading by a few points. The sky was darkening as the final few minutes of the game were coming to a close. _

_"I'm open!" called out a team member on Susumu's side._

_Rei intercepted it and passed it to Kanna, being the only one not being guarded._

_Suddenly, a downpour slammed into the children, leaving them crying out from the cold. Kanna shivered and ran for the ball. Catching it with ease, she dribbled it to the goal._

_"Go Kanna-chan!" Rei cheered._

_Kanna smiled and just as she reached the goal, a foot got in her way and she tripped, sliding on the muddy grass. She cried out in pain and sat on the ground for what seemed like hours, but really only a few minutes. She was scooped up by her mother to examine for injuries._

_"Where does it hurt?" Risa asked with concern._

_As her mother gingerly put pressure on her, she made it to her ankle, which sent her screaming. She left the match early, then learning that they had lost the match by one point. What came from the match after a few days waa a sprained ankle and pneumonia._

_End flashback_

"So you see, **that** is why I hate sports," she proclaimed.

Hiroshi laughed.

"You're serious? Well that's lame," he stated.

Kanna glared and crossed her arms.

"Is not. I think that's perfectly understandable on why I don't like sports," she said and grabbed her things.

Susumu stood up from his chair.

"Wait Kanna. Are you really planning to leave when it's pouring that hard?" he questioned.

She turned with a light smile and pulled out a pale blue umbrella from her bag.

"Don't worry. I always come prepared," she said and then exited the room.

Hiroshi stood from his seat and ran to his sister.

"Wait! Let me hold the umbrella," he insisted.

She shook her head.

"Sorry, but that's what you get for mocking me," she stated.

She glanced at the others as she pulled out a couple more umbrellas.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" she asked.

The three exchanged looks and ran after her.

"How'd she know it was going to rain?" pondered Kenji.

Rei grinned.

"Maybe she's psychic!" she joked.

Susumu rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Here's an idea. Maybe she watched the news," he stated.

* * *

Haruhiko waved to his 'girlfriends' with a smile as he walked into his cousin's classroom.

"Ready to go Nami? I figured we'd walk home together. What do you think?" he asked.

She didn't respond as he entered and found her engrossed in texting her friend on her cell. He walked over and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Not now Haru-kun. I just got a text from Miki and she said it's pouring like crazy! No way I'm going out there unless I find myself an umbrella," she stated.

Haruhiko sighed.

"We could just get a taxi to come pick us up," he said.

She shook her head.

"If I even so step a foot in the water, I'll be sure to mess up my hair," she said.

Haruhiko smiled.

"That so? Don't worry. I bet there's a person that has a spare umbrella we could borrow," he insisted.

She grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom in time to see the quad of friends heading towards the door with umbrellas in hand. Nami smiled up at Haruhiko.

"You're right Haru-kun! Hey guys!" she called to them.

Kenji turned and then looked down quickly. Rei greeted Nami.

"Hey, Maitake-senpai! What can we do for ya'?" she asked.

Namu pressed her palms together and bowed lightly.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to share your umbrella? Turns out we didn't bring one and it would be so sad if we got wet," she said.

Hiroshi shrugged.

"Not a problem. Just keep your cousin at least three meters away from my little sister," he said.

Nami laughed and shook her head, though Susumu looked on solemnly.

"You may think it's a joke, but he's serious," said Susumu.

She stopped laughing and looked at Hiroshi and then nodded.

"I see...he has a sister complex. How adorable," she said.

Hiroshi turned away turning a little red. Susumu smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

"Why don't you share an umbrella with Ken? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Am I right?" he asked.

Kenji flinched and nodded.

"Yes...I mean no. F-feel free," he said feeling very flustered.

Nami smiled and nodded as she stood next to Ken.

"Thank you," she said.

He just nodded as Haruhiko looked left out.

"What about me? How about Rei-chan?" he asked with a smile.

Rei blushed and looked down.

"U-uhm!" she said.

Haruhiko shrugged and moved on to Kanna who looked willing to seeing as it was common courtesy.

Susumu frowned just as much as Hiroshi.

"Here!," instructed Susumu as he handed Haruhiko the umbrella.

Haruhiko looked at it with disappointment.

"Thank you! Though I wouldn't mind sharing with Kanna," he said.

Sususmu shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll just share with Hiroshi," he stated.

Haruhiko couldn't help but laugh.

"Wouldn't that look...a little odd?" he questioned.

The two paid no mind as they all walked out of the school and opened their umbrellas.

* * *

Michi growled in frustration after she had walked around town for about half an hour. The rain came pouring down like crazy and was doing little to calm her anger.

"Dammit! Stupid rain," she mumbled.

As she stomped towards a store, sopping wet, when she bumped into a dark haired boy. She looked up to see him beside what looked like Atsushi Otani's eldest kid.

"Watch where you're going!" she spat.

Susumu stopped and looked down at Michi.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't see you there," he said off handedly.

Michi fumed and pulled on his arm.

"Apoligize to me properly," she demanded.

Susumu frowned and pulled his hand away from her.

"I already did. Now why don't your run along to your mom. I'm in a bit of a hurry," he said.

Michi frowned deeply and grabbed his arm again.

"I'm not a kid," she said with anger.

Kanna looked at Michi and fully recognized her.

"Hey...it's you," she said with surprise.

Michi spun around to see the youngest daughter and her eyes widened, but then she went back to her cold attitude.

"So...we meet again," she said cooly.

Haruhiko blinked and looked down at Kanna. He wasn't the only one. Rei, Ken, and Nami were staring as well.

"Long story. We'll explain it to you later," said Hiroshi as he stared curiously at Michi.

Susumu sighed with annoyance.

"Like I said, let go," he said with a threatening glare.

Michi smirked a little.

"You know, I'm pretty pissed right now and it really isn't my day. How about we settle this with a fight," she decided.

Susumu looked on with confusion.

"Fight? With you?" he asked.

She smirked even more with a smug tone to her.

"That's right. I'm calling you out," she said.

Susumu looked on with an even tone.

"What's the wager?" he asked.

Michi couldn't help but have her smirk become wider.

"If I win, you have to get on your knees and apoligize to me. Also, you become my personal butler," she said.

Kanna looked over at Susumu with panic.

"Don't do it. He's stronger than you think," she insisted.

Susumu didn't seem to even look.

"And if I win?" he asked.

Kanna suddenly burst in between them.

"If Susumu-kun wins. You have to tell us your name and explain why you suddenly became so volatile," she said.

Michi glanced at Susumu and then at Kanna.

"Not a bad idea. Though next time, 'Susumu-**kun'** tell your little girlfriend to butt out of my business," she said.

He felt his face flush, but then looked back with a straight face.

"She's not my girlfriend," he stated.

Michi shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me. So now that the wages have been set, get ready to go through the beating of your life," she said looking very serious.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Who will win this man to 'man' fight? Will Susumu really have to go through being Michi's butler, and when will the final members arrive? Well, I've got my main crew set, though I'm still looking for rivals and such. So continue to send in your Oc's. I know this isn't the best, but I think we're getting there. ^0^ BTW, since no one sent anymore guys, I created my own as well as someone that already submitted a character. But I'm not telling who they are until they actually show up. Muahahaha. I'm so evil. But if you really can't wait, check out my forum where you'll find spoilers, polls and Rping. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. ^-^**


	7. A Brief Update

Okay, I know I haven't been writing for this story in like… a really long time. But I have some news for you. After looking through Kind words of Advice, I've come to a conclusion that I'm going to re-write it. Now that I have all the characters, I want to give the story more depth, and a plot. XD But here's the thing, there are a few OC's that I lost their character sheet for. T_T I'm so sorry! So I want to ask, the creators of Nami Maitake and Kenji Suzuki if it's possible to re-write their profile? I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
